


Playing Hooky

by Corvidology



Category: Mr. & Mrs. Smith (TV 1996)
Genre: Be the First Challenge, Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written for the Be The First Challenge on livejournal.





	Playing Hooky

Euro Disney had led into a six week trek across Europe. 

Sean was a great kid and it would have been a dream but while they got two hotel rooms everywhere they went she always occupied one of them alone. She knew her charms, knew when a man wanted her and she'd been certain he did but still, nothing. 

 

If she couldn't have him, she could still work and Mr. Big had kept a light on for her. 

"I'm going back to work for The Factory."

He looked... miserable. "I knew you would, sooner or later."

She could work with that. 

 

"Honey, I'm home!" 

The now lanky teenaged Sean emerged from his room, briefly, to give her a hug before returning to his multiplayer game. 

The hug from 'Smithy' as she'd long since dubbed him, was considerably tighter and culminated in backing her into their bedroom where he made a thorough job of demonstrating just how much he'd missed her, then started over again, just in case she hadn't understood the first time. 

He worked with Mr. Big and was home for Sean and this had been her final job as a field agent.

And they still wanted to dance.


End file.
